million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Shooting Stars (Event)
- Details= Platinum Star Theater Event General Overview: *Players gather event tokens called Sparkling Fragments (きらめきのかけら) through playing songs from the regular song selection screen. Event points are gained once the player has successfully completed the live. This is also applicable through the usage of live tickets - completing oshigoto alone does not reward event tokens but using your live tickets to perform a regular live will result in the equivalent amount of tokens in return. *Using the event tokens, players then can play the Event Song called Shooting Stars to receive a larger number of event points in exchange. 180 event tokens are also given out as a bonus each day of the event by visiting the main event page. *Event exclusive cards and achievement titles are distributed to players 15 hours after the event has concluded based on the individual player's event points ranking, total number of accumulated event points and high score based rankings. *As you progress through the event, you will unlock the accompanying event story featuring the main event unit (Crescendo Blue) and will be rewarded with 50 Million Jewels after each story chapter. The prologue is immediately available to read by interacting with Misaki Aoba on the theater screen and also rewards you with 50 Million Jewels with the epilogue also being released the same time as the rewards are released. *A multiplier is also available around midway of the event and allows players to complete lives in multiplies of 1, 2 or 4 times the number of tokens or LP required. This feature was made available during this event on August 16th. Event Cards: *Event points reward card: **SR Akane (Crescendo Blue) *Event rank reward card: **SR Shiho (Crescendo Blue) which unlocks the outfit "Crescendo Glitter" for Shiho specifically. Players that rank high enough within the tiers to receive a Max Star Rank Shiho SR will also unlock the alternate version of the outfit. Event Master ranks: *Cards obtained from a Platinum Star Tour or Platinum Star Theater event will display the PST sign on both the card's icon and framed version. *PST cards can be master ranked up after their respective events once the specific card has been added to the ingame PST exchange store where players can exchange PST stones for items such as event dresses for other member's of the unit, the points event card and rank card but also allowing you to raise your card's rank using the PST stones too. *Upon hitting Master Rank 4, only the card that was the respective event's rank card will automatically unlock the alternate outfit colors. The points card can be Master Ranked too but it will remain with only the regular event outfit if players choose to exchange for it from the store. Event Blog: Upcoming events often are referred to in at least one of the unit's members prior to the beginning of the event. In this event the blog update belonged to Akane Nonohara. Unit Outfit As of February 28th, 2018, the event outfit Crescendo Glitter is available to exchange from the PST shop as well as the event cards. Prices: *SR Shiho (Crescendo Blue) - 15 PST Pieces *SR Akane (Crescendo Blue) - 5 PST Pieces *Crescendo Blue individual outfits - 5 PST Pieces each - Story= Shooting Stars (Event)/Prologue|Prologue Shooting Stars (Event)/Chapter 1|Chapter 1 Shooting Stars (Event)/Chapter 2|Chapter 2 Shooting Stars (Event)/Chapter 3|Chapter 3 Shooting Stars (Event)/Chapter 4|Chapter 4 Shooting Stars (Event)/Chapter 5|Chapter 5 Shooting Stars (Event)/Chapter 6|Chapter 6 Shooting Stars (Event)/Epilogue|Epilogue }}